


Where The Flowers Will Grow

by ABoredSoul



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dark Comedy, Dominant Pennywise (IT), F/M, Gore, Mutant Reader, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Pennywise and reader learning 'love', Pennywise gonna find out cuz HE'S THE MaIn cHarActeR--, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Reader always being dragged into the circle of problems, Reader always singing lullabies, Reader has powers and she tends to keep it a secret, confused reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABoredSoul/pseuds/ABoredSoul
Summary: Young (Y/n) recently moves into Derry, Maine. Her therapy session is in 7 days, as long with her birthday and Halloween night. However, that week just might be the craziest experience for her.





	Where The Flowers Will Grow

_Hush little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a_ _Mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass..._

_Mamas... Gonna.. Give you... A Looking Glass_

 

(Y/n) stared at the screen in front of her, her legs and knees pressed together tightly; her hands holding a small cup of coffee as she sniffed once. She shifted slightly, before looking at her side, taking a small glance at the camera that was sitting at her table, before looking away quickly. Her hair moved in her face, and she blew it away, her mouth shaping itself into a perfect 'O'. She sneezed quietly, then glanced back at the TV, which was losing its signal. With a quiet sigh, (Y/n) stood up, walking to the small TV in front of her and moving its antennas. The static screen returned back to normal, and the lullaby continued to play.

 

_\--Going to buy you a billy goat..._

_Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull._

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_ _Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart..._

_And if that horse--_

 

(Y/n) blinked as the TV lost its signal again. She blinked, before looking away, her face tired. For a few moments, it was silent, until her cat jumped on her, meowing; possibly out of hunger. With cold hands, (Y/N) leaned into the cat, scratching it behind its ears.

"So... Tomorrow's the day, isn't it Oreo?" She mumbled, watching as her cat purred and nuzzled its head towards her cold hands.

"Hungry?"

The cat simply meowed, its black and white head staring up and staring into (Y/n)'s (e/c) colored ones. With a small smile, she picked up the cat, before perching it on her shoulders. Oreo yawned, curling itself around (Y/n)'s neck, who had gotten up and started to walk towards her kitchen.

"I already packed everything up, so I can only give you canned tuna. Is that okay with you Oreo...?" (Y/n)'s voice trailed off as soon as she started to hear slight breathing in her left ear. She glanced behind her, seeing Oreo curled up into a comfortable position in her neck, sleeping.

The girl tilted her head slightly, then glanced at the can of tuna that she had opened.

"Guess not..."

Carefully, she uncurled Oreo around her, placing him into his small bed. The back and white cat shifted a little before continuing to sleep. (Y/n) simply watched, before she herself yawned. She looked at her clock, then grumbled.

"10 PM. Guess it's time for bed."

With slow steps, (Y/n) made her way to her bedroom. She pounced onto her bed, pulling the covers over her. She blinked once, twice, until she fell into a deep sleep.

 

 


End file.
